SUUGAKU MATA SHITAU
by BIGGAROW
Summary: Kakashi, professeur discipliné. Naruto, élève turbulent et indiscret. Et un peu de soutiens mathématiques pour faire péter tout ça... Sexual Content KakaNaru


_Auteur : Biggarow _

_Genre : Romance/Drame/humour & Yaoi/Lemon bien sûr_

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Résumé : Kakashi, professeur discipliné. Naruto, élève turbulent et indiscret. Et un peu de soutiens mathématiques pour faire péter tout ça... Sexual Content KakaNaru_

* * *

.ค.

* * *

**SUUGAKU MATA SHITAU**

* * *

.ค.

* * *

"J'annonce une grande nouvelle..."

Le professeur Hatake fit irruption dans la salle en brandissant un paquet de feuilles; son entrée remarquable coupa court à toutes discussions et captiva l'attention des élèves. Kakashi sourit sous son masque blanc, fier de l'autorité naturelle qu'il avait sur ses étudiants. Seul un ne daigna pas relever la tête à son annonce et demeura affalé nonchalamment sur sa table: le visage enfoui entre ses bras, ses mèches blondes occupant son espace de travail. Kakashi reconnut bien là le comportement de l'éternel cancre de la terminal 7; mais même si ce genre d'attitude l'exaspérait, il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup cet élève-là. Cependant, Kakashi lui réservait une petite surprise qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de le secouer un peu.

Le professeur se dirigea alors vers la table de l'étudiant; plus il se rapprochait, plus il percevait sa respiration profonde et rythmée comme il était plongé dans un sommeil imperturbable. Le garçon à ses côtés ne daigna même pas le réveiller, attendant avec un sourire sadique la sentence du professeur. Posté devant leur table, Kakashi réfléchit à la meilleure façon de le tirer de son repos. Il sembla enfin opter pour la méthode "douce mais dérangeante": il laissa tomber son cartable en cuir sur le bureau, le faisant trembler. Le blond sursauta et se releva brusquement: un filet de salive le raccordait encore à la table lorsqu'il s'exclama:

"Putain ! Sas'ke ! Connard ! Qu'est-ce' tu-..."

Son regard encore vitreux se posa sur son professeur et il comprit seulement que, peut-être, le cours avait débuté.

"Oh ! Yo sensei !"

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel de la familiarité du garçon qui ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça d'être réveillé par son professeur.

"Ton langage, Uzumaki..."

"Roaah...Bonjour mon seigneur Hatake-..."

Cette fois, Kakashi se contenta du tas de copie qu'il tenait pour faire taire le blond efficacement. Il le rabroua une énième fois avant de retourner devant la classe, débuter son cours sérieusement.

"Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé..." son regard se porta sur son élève pour appuyer ses dires et il vit le blond lui sourire avec un air faussement gêné. Au moins, il avait conscience de devoir être embarrassé des circonstances.

"J'apporte une nouvelle qui va vous réjouir, j'en suis sûr: les résultats de votre dernier examen..."

Un chœur de plaintes accueillit ses paroles, agrandissant un peu son sourire invisible.

"Cachez votre joie: je sais que vous les attendiez avec impatience..."

Un brouhaha désapprobateur lui répondit de nouveau et les élèves commencèrent à discuter et faire des hypothèses sur leur future note. Kakashi calma la classe en signalant qu'il distribuerait seulement à la fin du cours les devoirs; le calme et le sérieux retomba bientôt et Kakashi commença son cours.

Durant l'heure, son regard divagua plusieurs fois vers le blond; celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, le regard rêveur et passionné. Il soupira en pensant qu'il aurait aimé voir ces yeux azurs s'illuminer pour les mathématiques.

Kakashi avait toujours eut l'ambition et le besoin d'être un_ bon_ professeur. Et ce n'était pas chose facile lorsque l'on enseignait une matière aussi rebutante que les mathématiques; cependant, il se devait de faire progresser ses élèves et, si possible, les faire apprécier cette matière ingrate. Heureusement, Kakashi s'était découvert une âme de pédagogue et ses étudiants apprenaient aussi facilement qu'agréablement. Ces méthodes simples et altruistes avaient guider bons nombres de jeunes désespérés et il était près à relever n'importe quel défi.

Jusqu'à l'année précédente où il avait connu son premier échec.

Le jeune Naruto Uzumaki ne daignait pas fournir un seul effort en sa matière proclamant que son cerveau était beaucoup trop lent pour n'importe quels calculs qui soit. Et cela agaçait fortement son professeur qui était persuadé de son potentiel. D'autant plus que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Naruto avait décidé de prendre sa matière comme spécialité pour la troisième et dernière année avant le BAC. Soit ce gamin était réellement idiot, soit il était d'une nature provocatrice et imprévisible. Les deux hypothèses combinées étant aussi possible.

En tout cas, Kakashi ne pouvait pas rester sur cet échec amère et avait finalement décidé de le prendre en main, qu'il ne le veuille ou non.

La fin du cours arriva bien vite et Kakashi retint ses élèves qui râlèrent une fois de plus. Notamment le turbulent Naruto qui criait à l'injustice et à l'abus de pouvoir.

"J'ai instauré une séance de soutien obligatoire pour toutes les personnes ayant obtenu en dessous de la moyenne ! Ça sera à 18 heure ce soir, dans cette salle... Et si vous séchez, ce sera une colle d'office !"

La classe protesta une dernière fois pour la forme et s'empressa de décamper quand le professeur leur en donna l'autorisation.

Kakashi retint son rire lorsque Naruto sortit en lui lançant un tonitruant "A tout à l'heure !". Décidément ce garçon était plein de surprises.

* * *

"T'es qu'un enfoiré Sas'ke ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu qu'il y'avait l'prof ?!"

"Parce que c'est pas mon problème..."

Sasuke poussa le blond qui s'appuyait de tout son poids sur son épaule. Naruto vint s'asseoir en face de lui et plongea les doigts dans le bento du brun et se servit copieusement en onigiri.

"Huum ! D'enfer ! Ta mère est un vrai chef !"

"C'est pas compliqué de faire des boulettes de riz."

"Pff...Tu critiques ta propre mère !"

"Non, je te critique toi, crétin ! Si tu peux pas t'acheter de bouffe au lycée, prépare-toi au moins quelque chose ! Au lieu de piocher chez les autres..."

"Mais ! Euh ! T'es méchant Sas'ke ! Y'en à dix fois trop pour toi tout seul de toute façon!"

"Parce que ma mère sait pertinemment que tu peux pas t'occuper de toi-même, crétin ! Mais si tu veux lui faire plaisir, arrête de lui donner du souci en plus !"

Sasuke vit les yeux de son ami briller mais il les détourna prestement et reposa son onigiri. Le brun était conscient que la vie de Naruto était loin d'être simple et toute rose mais lui aussi se faisait du souci, notamment sur l'inexistante autonomie du blond. Sasuke soupira et tendit la boulette pour s'excuser de sa brutalité. Naruto l'accepta mais prit son air faussement vexé. Sa moue boudeuse exaspéra le brun: ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux plus de cinq minutes ?

"Ma mère me demande tous les jours si tu travailles bien."

"Ah..."

''Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je lui réponds ?"

"Tu me répètes assez souvent que je suis un idiot et que je ne fais rien pour m'arranger..."

"Exactement. Mais ça, je ne lui dis pas... Ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter encore plus."

"Désolé..."

"Non tu ne l'ais pas. Sinon tu ferais un minimum d'effort pour arranger ça... J'veux bien que tu te sentes seul chez toi ! Mais rien ne t'empêche de bosser un peu ! Je te rappelle que tu as un examen super méga important à la fin de l'année..."

"Raah ! Tu parles comme Iruka sensei !"

"Bah tiens ! En parlant de prof': tu vas au soutien ce soir."

"C'était mon intention..."

"Que- Sérieux ? Tu sèches tout le temps les heures de soutien !"

"Ouais mais là c'est pas pareil ! C'est des maths"

"Et alors ?"

"Bah y'a Kakashi-sensei !"

* * *

La dernière sonnerie retentit. Kakashi garda les yeux rivés sur la pendule le temps que ses élèves de seconde s'éclipsent et que les aiguilles indiquent 18 heure. Pourtant la porte de sa classe ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un élève ne fasse irruption.

"Raah ! J'en étais sûr !"

Kakashi observa son élève favori s'installer au premier rang, face à son bureau de professeur.

"De quoi donc ?"

"Bah ! Vous avez jamais collé personne: tout le monde le sait ! Du coup, ils ont tous séché !"

"Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi..."

Naruto fut désarmé par cette étrange réponse et il suivit des yeux son professeur qui vint s'asseoir sur la table à côté de lui.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien, aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître, tu es le seul à avoir eu une note en dessous de la moyenne."

"Eeeeh ?! C'est une blague !"

Kakashi s'esclaffa de la face déconfite du blond et ce dernier s'en vexa. Aussi perplexe de s'être laissé embobiner par un professeur.

"Pff... Vous aviez tout prévu ?!"

"Effectivement."

"Z'êtes machiavélique..."

"J'en suis navré."

Kakashi se pencha et attrapa des feuilles d'exercices posées sur son bureau, il les feuilleta et en choisit une qu'il posa devant l'adolescent. Ce dernier la regarda avec méfiance comme s'il pouvait s'agir d'une nouvelle plaisanterie. Puis il se pencha dessus et essaya de décrypter les étranges symboles qui la recouvraient.

"Je te laisse faire le premier: ce sont de simples résolutions d'équation et inéquation..."

"Simple ? Parlez pour vous..."

"Je te laisse dix minutes et si vraiment tu n'y arrives pas, on reprendra tout depuis le début. Ok ?"

"Hn."

Naruto se munit d'une feuille et commença à réfléchir intensément, même un peu trop pour que Kakashi le croit crédible, il le laissa en paix néanmoins. Au bout des dix minutes imparties, Kakashi retourna auprès de son élève; ce dernier tenta de cacher à sa vue la feuille mais il la le lui extirpa de sous son coude. Naruto prit une violente teinte cramoisie alors que son professeur admirait ses gribouillis de tortues ninjas et de bols de ramen fumants.

"Intéressant."

Le blond avait toujours aimé ce professeur, autant parce qu'il était ouvert d'esprit et original que par son attitude étrange et marginale. Mais après deux ans à assister à ses cours, Naruto ne parvenait toujours pas à cerner Kakashi: son visage était toujours à moitié dissimulé sous un masque chirurgical qui lui donnait, à son avis, un air morbide. Sa face gardait constamment une impassibilité totale même si, de temps en temps, Naruto devinait un sourire sous le tissu de son masque. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Naruto n'avait jamais entendu Kakashi se fâcher, bien qu'il lui ait lui-même donné du fil à retordre assez souvent. Son regard terne et impavide n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Sasuke et savait par là qu'il était difficile d'y surprendre quelques émotions. Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à donner un âge à cet homme: c'était d'ailleurs un débat interminable au sein des élèves et des professeurs du lycée Konoha. Certains affirmaient que ses fins cheveux argentés étaient dû à une décoloration, d'autre disaient que c'était les signes d'une vieillesse prématurée. Toutefois la sculpture de son corps affirmait le contraire: il était grand et mince mais finement musclé comme le laissait entrevoir ses vêtements cintrés. C'était là, par contre, une vérité indéniable: Kakashi était le professeur le plus classe du lycée.

Tous ces petits détails faisaient de Kakashi Hatake un mystère indéchiffrable aux yeux de Naruto et cela l'intriguait autant que ça le frustrait.

Kakashi reposa sa feuille et croisa les bras.

"Dis-moi Naruto: pourquoi avoir choisi spécialité maths si tu n'aimes pas ça ?"

Un grand sourire idiot illumina sa face et Kakashi n'envisagea rien de bon quant à sa réponse.

"Parce que j'ais su que c'était vous le prof' !"

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, exprimant là toute sa surprise. Le blond était définitivement idiot, il en était maintenant persuadé. Pour autant, il sentit une étrange chaleur s'insinuer dans son estomac, inondant son coeur et ses membres. Il crut même rougir mais se retourna pour ne pas prendre le risque que Naruto s'en aperçoive malgré son masque. Il essaya de se calmer et parvint à se contenir. C'était étrange et déroutant de se sentir défaillir à cause de la simple innocence d'un adolescent, et pourtant pas désagréable du tout.

"Ce n'est pas sérieux, Naruto. Pense un peu à ton avenir..."

Curieusement, Kakashi n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de suivre le même fil de la conversation: sa remarque sonna comme une réponse à d'hypothétiques avances. Ou alors était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ?

"On va faire cet exercice ensemble pour commencer."

Il prit une chaise et s'installa en face de son élève. Naruto remarqua alors ses pommettes rosies et fut bizarrement satisfait de voir son professeur ainsi troublé, même s'il ne savait guère ce qui l'embarrassait.

Une heure passa durant laquelle Naruto essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de son professeur. Seulement, il n'arrivait qu'à apprécier son intonation grave et profonde mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ni à retenir ce qu'elle disait. C'était différent d'un cours habituel où la voix de Kakashi ne portait pas assez loin pour le captiver. Pourtant à cet instant, elle agissait comme un charme et, malgré les formules barbares qu'elle prononçait, elle lui semblait douce et rassurante. Kakashi sembla se rendre compte enfin de l'inattention de son élève et finit par le renvoyer chez lui, en le prévenant que moins il sera attentif plus il devra rester tard.

Naruto rentra chez lui. Il ne trouva pas son oncle à la maison comme il s'y attendait, il poussa un soupire après le silence qui l'accueillit. Il alla se coucher sans manger ni même regarder les possibles leçons à faire pour le lendemain. Il s'endormit sans peine, encore bercé par la voix rassurante de son professeur.

* * *

"Uchiwa, tu peux attendre deux minutes ?"

Sasuke se retourna vers son professeur, étonné que celui-ci veuille lui parler. Kakashi attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle puis il porta son attention sur le brun.

"Uchiwa, tu es un ami de Naruto..."

"Ah non ! Si c'est pour me dire de lui donner des cours particuliers: c'est hors de question !"

Kakashi secoua énergiquement la tête pour le rassurer.

"Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ça je m'en charge ! Le problème est que j'ai du mal à accaparer toute son attention..."

"Ça, vous êtes pas le seul..."

"Mais toi qui le connais si bien, tu sais comment le rendre un tant soit peu sérieux ?"

"Croyez-moi: ça fait depuis mon enfance que je le côtoie et je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire..."

"Dans ce cas qu'est-ce-qu'il aime ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Quels sont ses centres d'intérêts, ses activités, ses goûts...?"

Sasuke devint un peu circonspect et commença à douter des intentions de son professeur: quels intérêts pourrait-il avoir à connaître cela ? Pour autant il ne pouvait pas l'accuser sans savoir mais décida de rester prudent.

"Ce qu'il aime...Hum. Les ramen..."

"Les ramen ?!"

"Il adore les ramen..."

* * *

"Eh ! Uzumaki !"

Naruto se retourna, surprit d'entendre son ami l'appeler par son nom de famille: généralement il s'appelait ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés mais Naruto ne se rappelait pas avoir énervé le brun.

"Quoi ?"

"Ça c'est bien passé hier avec Kakashi ?!"

"Bah ouai... Pourquoi ?"

"Hum... Pour rien."

"D'ailleurs, il te voulait quoi ?"

"Hum... Rien."

"Putain ! C'est le vide intersidéral chez toi ou quoi ? Y'a jamais rien !"

"J'vais pas te répondre oui pour te faire plaisir, crétin !"

"Enflure !"

"Je retiens ! En tout cas, fais gaffe ce soir..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que. Kakashi m'a l'air un peu pervers sur les bords..."

"Eeeeeh ?!"

* * *

"J'ai une proposition à te faire, Naruto."

Le blond le regarda, septique. Il s'était déjà fait avoir, il ne voulait pas tomber dans le panneau une nouvelle fois.

"Dites toujours..."

"Si tu travailles sérieusement pendant une heure, je t'invite dans un restaurant de nouilles..."

"Sérieux ?!"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain: il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était sûrement une blague de ce sadique de Kakashi. Pourtant "qui ne tente rien, n'a rien": c'était une devise de Naruto et il allait s'empresser de l'appliquer. Mais il restait encore un point à éclaircir.

"Et vous entendez quoi par _sérieusement_ ?"

"Hum... Si tu réussis tout seul, disons... Deux exercices sur les cinq proposés sur la feuilles !"

"Yeah... J'm'y mets toute d'suite Kakashi sensei !"

Sur ce Naruto plongea sur le bureau, son nez à à peine cinq centimètres du support, et commença à gratter sur son brouillon, ses mèches blondes gênants le passage de ses doigts sur la feuille. Kakashi l'observa oeuvrer sérieusement pour la première fois; il s'étonnait lui-même que son plan ait fonctionné si facilement. Il espéra de tout son coeur que le blond réussisse, ne voulant pas gâcher sa joie et son entrain soudain. C'était un drôle de spectacle que de voir le blond en pleine effervescence et Kakashi se retrouva bientôt le menton sur les mains à observer toutes les expressions qui fusaient sur le visage de son élève. Il s'amusa à décrypter chacune d'elles.

Lorsque ses fins sourcils blonds se fronçaient soudain, durcissant étrangement son regard, et que de petites rides se formaient autours de sa bouche à force de serrer la mâchoire, c'est qu'il était en difficulté. Alors il soupirait et penchait la tête comme s'il pouvait mieux comprendre la question de travers. Parfois, quand il avait une soudaine illumination, ces yeux bleus brillaient et prenaient des teintes irréelles, ses dents venaient mordre frénétiquement sa lèvre comme pour se retenir de rire. Mais étrangement, ce que Kakashi appréciait le plus, c'est lorsque le blond était fatiguer d'écrire, il lâchait finalement son stylo et tournait son poignet pour détendre son articulation. Puis il laissait tomber sa tête en arrière et regardait la lumière clignotante du néon, ou peut-être les défauts du plafond; il dévoilait, sans savoir qu'elle était intensément surveillée, sa gorge fine et blanche. Kakashi avait alors envi d'y glisser sa main et de sentir la paume d'Adam tressauter de surprise.

Versé dans sa contemplation, Kakashi en oublia l'heure et c'est Naruto qui lui fit remarquer qu'il était 19 heure passée. Le professeur se saisit alors de sa copie et commença une correction rapide mais minutieuse, essayant de se remettre de ses précédentes émotions. Il lui suffit de dix petites minutes, pour vérifier en vitesse les résultats de son élève; verdict surprenant: trois exercices partiellement bien réussis et il sourit de ses soudains progrès. S'il suffisait de l'appâter, il n'avait qu'à utiliser cette technique jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Naruto ne pouvait voir sa bouche mais trouva ses yeux souriants et il sut qu'il avait réussi. Néanmoins, il attendit que Kakashi lui dise clairement que c'était bon.

"C'est pas mal du tout..."

"Alors ? Resto ?"

"Hum..."

"Allez...!"

"C'est d'accord: demain, je te dirais ce qu'il ne va pas dans tes réponses."

"Heu... Demain, on est samedi !"

Naruto trouva fort étrange d'être, pour une fois, celui avec la tête sur les épaules et il regarda amusé son professeur compter les jours sur ses doigts.

"Bon et bien... Lundi !"

"Vous m'inviterez aussi lundi ?"

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et Kakashi le trouva aussi attendrissant que franchement stupide.

"Hum... On verra !"

* * *

Naruto guidait Kakashi à travers les rues; ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une petite rue où seul un stand de nouilles l'éclairait. C'était une vieille camionnette qui ne payait pas de mine mais Naruto affirma qu'elle faisait les meilleurs ramen de tout Konoha. Des tables et chaises en plastiques étaient installées devant le stand où un panneau en carton indiquait _Bienvenue à l'Ichiraku_. Kakashi voulut aller commander mais Naruto l'incita à s'asseoir et se dirigea vers le camion. Un vieux monsieur apparut: il sembla reconnaître Naruto et heureux de le voir de nouveau. Ils discutèrent avec entrain puis Naruto se décida à passer ses commandes. Kakashi fut amusé des manières familières du blond qui ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'il désirait. Le chef repartit dans sa cuisine de fortune et les prévint que les nouilles seraient prêtes d'ici dix petites minutes.

Tout joyeux, le blond alla s'asseoir en face de son professeur et il daigna seulement s'excuser pour avoir choisi à sa place. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les bols de ramen fumants arrivent.

"J'vous jure qu'vous allez kiffer !"

Kakashi haussa un sourcil: décidément il n'allait jamais s'habituer à la familiarité de Naruto. Le blond avait vraiment un don pour mettre à l'aise les gens, même si ses manières laissaient à désirer, car il dégageait une aura de chaleur et de convivialité. Kakashi comprenait mieux pourquoi un jeune homme taciturne comme Sasuke s'était lié d'amitié avec lui: c'était si réconfortant de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Pourtant la vie du garçon avait été dur et Kakashi était au courant des étapes difficiles de son existence; c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait rapproché du garçon. Comme lui, il avait perdu sa mère pendant son enfance et avec le temps, il était dépité de constater qu'il se rappelait à peine de son visage, seul les photos gardaient encore la trace de son sourire aimant. Kakashi était conscient que Naruto devait vivre dans la même crainte de voir le souvenir de sa mère s'effacer totalement.

Mais les épreuves du garçon ne s'arrêtaient malheureusement pas là: à la fin du collège, alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans, il perdit son père dans un accident de voiture. Sa garde alla à son oncle mais ce dernier étant journaliste et écrivain, il était souvent en déplacement et Naruto se retrouvait seul. Pour autant, depuis deux années que Kakashi le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ni même recouvrer un semblant de tristesse. Et parfois, il se demandait si ce comportement n'était pas une carapace pour se protéger et qu'à l'intérieur, il souffrait énormément. A la vérité, Kakashi avait peur de découvrir que c'était effectivement le cas; mais sa récente discussion avec Sasuke l'avait un peu réconforté sur ce point: si le blond n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance, c'était qu'il était naturellement enjoué.

"Si vous continuez à rêvasser, vos pâtes vont refroidir..."

Kakashi releva les yeux et sourit en voyant Naruto le fixer tout en mâchouillant une grosse bouchée de nouilles. Il passa un doigt sous son masque et le blond se pencha un peu plus comme pour voir dessous. Le professeur rit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il attendait. Lentement et sous les azures attentives de son élève, il descendit le tissu et dévoila son nez, sa bouche et son menton.

Naruto avait été obligé de s'arrêter de mâcher; il déglutit difficilement et toussota pour se dégager la gorge. Il en était persuadé: il était la première personne de son lycée à pouvoir poser les yeux sur ce visage; il se sentit autant émoustillé que troublé d'avoir ce privilège. Sa peau était pâle et lisse, seul quelques rides entouraient sa bouche, indiquant que Kakashi souriait souvent sous son masque. Son nez était légèrement aquilin et ses lèvres fines et roses. Naruto avait toujours supposé que son masque dissimulait une cicatrice ou une laideur dérangeante. Il était bien forcé d'avouer le contraire désormais: Kakashi était beau et c'était un gâchis que de cacher ce visage. Pourtant au fond de lui, Naruto ne voulait pas avoir à le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Il se rabattit au fond de sa chaise et croisa les bras, une moue faussement déçue pendue à ses lèvres.

"Je pensais que vous aviez une cicatrice ou un truc du genre, moi !"

"Ah ! Désolé de te décevoir !"

"Alors vous êtes peut-être un ancien criminel ou un évadé d'un asile de fous dangereux ?!"

Naruto leva les bras pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque et Kakashi rit de sa bêtise.

"Non. Rien de tout cela, malheureusement. J'ai juste une santé fragile et mes poumons ne supportent pas la pollution environnante."

"Ah ! Bah... Raison de plus pour manger: ça fera du bien à vos poumons !"

De nouveau, Kakashi s'esclaffa de l'innocence de son élève et s'empressa d'obéir. Il était vrai que ces ramen étaient succulentes et il en commanda une deuxième fois alors que Naruto était déjà à son quatrième bol. Finalement, l'addition allait peut-être être plus importante que prévu.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de son porte-monnaie, Naruto se trouva repu au bout du septième bol et le patron de l'Ichiraku leur fit un prix d'ami. Ils restèrent à parler autour de leurs bols vides avant de se décider à aller payer. Le vieille homme récupéra toute la petite monnaie de Kakashi et entama une discussion avec le professeur.

"Alors ? Il est gentil le p'tit à l'école, j'espère ?"

"Eh ! Papy ! Je suis plus 'petit' maintenant !"

Il était vrai que Naruto devait faire à peu près la même taille que le patron: Kakashi lui-même ne le dépassait que d'une tête. Mais le professeur s'amusa de voir les deux générations se chamailler ainsi.

"Oui, c'est un charmant jeune homme. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas beaucoup d'effort pour ce qui est des cours..."

Naruto sentit ses joues s'enflammer en écoutant son mentor parler de lui ainsi; la critique sur son inattention le laissa indifférent mais le "charmant" l'avait laissé pantois. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'étonnait; c'était juste agréable de l'entendre parler de lui en bien.

Kakashi commença à disserter sur ses talents cachés, son tempérament joyeux et son ouverture d'esprit, amplifiant un peu plus l'embarras du blond. Même le vieille homme était surpris de le voir si enclin à parler de son élève mais il n'hésita pas à poser des questions. Ce faisant et alors qu'il parlait, Kakashi glissa par réflexe sa main sur les hanches de Naruto; celui-ci se raidit, surpris. Mais le contact était réconfortant: une douce chaleur inondait sa peau là où sa grande main était posée. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine et sa colonne trembla; Kakashi dégagea derechef sa main, se rendant compte de son geste ambiguë. Puis le chef les libéra enfin et le professeur lui promit qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture du professeur garée à quelques ruelles plus loin et Kakashi raccompagna Naruto jusqu'à chez lui. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux où planait le souvenir de ce contact électrisant. Les mots qu'avaient prononcé Sasuke tournaient en boucle dans la tête du blond: il savait son ami d'une nature méfiante et il n'avait pas pris ses paroles aux sérieux. Même maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les gestes de Kakashi à son égard étaient toujours tendres et sincères. Il ne trouvait pas ça malsain et s'il ne sentait pas son professeur aussi tendu, il en redemanderait presque. Mais bizarrement, lui qui était doué pour détendre l'atmosphère, il ne savait comment réagir; il n'avait aucune envie que son professeur s'excuse ou ne veuille lever l'ambiguïté, au contraire: cette situation l'excitait un maximum. Il se demanda vaguement si ça serait égoïste de profiter de la confusion de son professeur. En fin de compte, Sasuke s'était trompé: c'était lui le pervers dans l'histoire...

* * *

Le week-end fut long et ennuyeux et Naruto avait attendu avec impatience le lundi soir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à Kakashi, il s'était senti désarmé et avait pris une violente teinte pourpre sous les yeux inquiets de son professeur. Il n'avait rien écouté du cours particulier que lui avait fait Kakashi: ses yeux restaient fixés sur ses longues mains, son dos imposant ou sa bouche tentatrice. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des mathématiques et préférait se conforter avec la vision de son mentor pour oublier son chagrin. En effet, Kakashi ne lui avait pas proposé de faire des exercices, privilégiant l'apprentissage. Naruto vivait cette attitude comme un rejet.

Les deux jours suivants, Kakashi annula même leurs rendez-vous quotidiens. Et Naruto commençait à lui en vouloir énormément de le repousser ainsi: ce n'était tout de même pas un drame ! Il allait avoir 18 ans dans moins d'un an et quand bien même il se passerait quelque chose d'important entre eux, Naruto était tout à fait capable de garder le secret.

Le soir où il reprit le soutien, Kakashi fit comme si de rien n'était et Naruto commença à croire qu'il se faisait des films. Peut-être que son professeur n'avait réellement aucunes intentions à son égard et qu'il se fourvoyait sur leur relation. Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas lorsque les yeux de son professeur s'attardaient longuement sur lui, s'illuminant d'une lueur mystérieuse. Ce jeu du chat et de la sourit l'agaçait et le frustrait au plus au point.

Le vendredi au soir, comme la semaine passée, Kakashi lui proposa une liste d'exercices et Naruto osa lui demander si le pari tenait toujours. Il réfléchit un moment puis accepta finalement.

L'adolescent ne perdait décidément jamais le nord. Kakashi soupira en pensant que, ce soir, il devrait faire attention à son comportement envers son élève: il ne pouvait pas risquer de l'effrayer à cause d'un geste déplacé. Cependant, Naruto n'avait pas l'air perturbé par l'évènement de la semaine passée; peut-être n'avait-il même pas fait attention. Et lui-même avait tenté, avec bien du mal, d'oublier. Mais ses doigts le picotaient, à la recherche d'un nouveau contact; sa paume semblait encore ressentir les tremblements du blond. Rien n'y faisait: il avait beau éviter de le voir plus que nécessaire ou même de croiser simplement son regard, la chaleur qui grandissait entre ses entrailles se muait peu à peu en désir.

Il se prit à espérer de nouveau que le blond réussisse et s'invectiva mentalement. Au bout d'une heure, Naruto lui tendit lui-même sa feuille de réponse avec un grand sourire. Kakashi ne pouvait que répondre à son entrain et s'empressa de vérifier ses réponses; a vue de nez, il comptabilisa un seul exercice peu réussi, les autres étant satisfaisants. Kakashi n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de trouver de défauts dans sa copie. Naruto sauta de joie lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'il avait réussi quatre exercices sur cinq; à vrai dire, il avait du mal à y croire lui-même.

Kakashi l'emmena de nouveau à l'Ichiraku. Naruto mangea deux fois plus et le chef assura que s'était la quantité habituelle chez lui; le professeur se demanda si Naruto s'était retenu la dernière fois pour lui empêcher une addition salée ou pour éviter de passer pour un morfal. Kakashi pencha plus pour la seconde hypothèse. Il commençait à se détendre et oublia que Naruto était, dans la journée, un de ses élèves. Il mit aussi de côté ses principes de professeur, qui était de ne pas parler de sa vie privé, et discuta à coeur ouvert avec lui. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Naruto se confia à lui sur ses craintes et ressentiments concernant son avenir; en tant que professeur, il devait être satisfait de constater que le blond était un tant soit peu conscient et mature. Mais en tant que personne, il était tout simplement heureux que Naruto lui fasse assez confiance pour lui livrer ses peurs.

Mais la nuit tomba bientôt, leur rappelant l'heure tardive. Kakashi décréta que les jeunes ne devaient pas trop traîner le soir mais Naruto se rebiffa en s'écriant qu'il n'était plus un gamin.

"Sensei ! je ne vous pensais pas aussi vieux-jeu !"

Kakashi rit de bon coeur à cette remarque: si lui était vieux-jeu, qu'étaient les autres professeurs ? Il était tout à fait ouvert d'esprit, seulement il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée que Naruto se balade seul la nuit. Kakashi le raccompagna donc une nouvelle fois; il retrouva sans peine la maison du jeune homme et alors qu'il allait lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, Naruto lui fit une proposition à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

"Vous voulez entrer ?"

Naruto fut heureux que la nuit cache ses rougeurs; il pria pour que son professeur ne lui demande pas pourquoi car il ne saurait quoi répondre. Il était persuadé que si c'était le cas, il s'enfuirait en courant et n'oserait plus jamais remettre les pieds au lycée.

"Hum... Pourquoi pas ?! Je suis curieux de voir où tu vis..."

Son coeur fit un bond comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte; mais ses muscles se crispèrent soudain: Kakashi allait voir où il habitait. Ou plutôt dans quel foutoir il survivait. Ni son oncle, ni lui n'étaient des adeptes du ménage ou du rangement et, connaissant son professeur, il allait probablement faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ce dépotoir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard: Kakashi descendait de sa voiture et attendait que le jeune homme se décide à le faire entrer.

Naruto se secoua mentalement et emmena son professeur. Cependant, il lui demanda de patienter devant la porte le temps qu'il fasse un brin de rangement; le bruit d'enfer qui suivit son entré fit penser à Kakashi qu'il était plutôt en train de déménager que de ranger. Naruto se représenta un quart d'heure plus tard et s'excusa auprès de son professeur; mais il trouva Kakashi assis sur les marches du perron, plongé dans un bouquin à la couverture orange flashy où était représenté un homme courant après une femme en robe rouge moulante. Ces dessins lui semblèrent familiers et il essaya de se remémorer où il les avait déjà vu.

"Eh ! Mais c'est le livre pervers d'oncle Jiraiya !"

Naruto vit les joues de son professeur rosir délicieusement alors qu'il rangeait le livre dans son sac.

"Bien... Tu as finis ?"

Naruto s'esclaffa fortement en voyant Kakashi tenter de changer de sujet et il le guida à l'intérieur de la maison. Le professeur se permit de visiter les lieux pendant que le blond rangeait ses affaires. C'était une petite maison traditionnelle charmante, bien suffisante pour deux personnes; malheureusement pour Naruto, les pièces étaient assez bien éclairée pour qu'il remarque sans peine les couches de poussières accumulées sur les meubles. Quelques affaires traînaient encore de ci, de là et il devina que les placards devaient être plein à craquer d'objets divers que le blond s'était empressé de dissimuler.

"J'admire ta méthode de rangement..."

Tout en parlant, Kakashi brandit une poêle qu'il avait extirpé de sous un coussin du sofa. Naruto lui prit l'instrument en lui tirant puérilement la langue. Il la ramena dans la cuisine puis revint avec une canette de bière dans chaque main.

"Désolé, j'ai rien d'autre ! A part si vous voulez du vinaigre..."

"Ça ira très bien pour moi. Par contre toi..."

"Tu déconnes ?! Y'a à peine 1 degré là-d'dans !"

Naruto s'empourpra une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte qu'il venait de tutoyer son professeur. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un moment où à un autre, il en était persuadé. Mais le regard intense que lui lança Kakashi le perturba.

"Désolé..."

"C'est rien."

Il s'assit en face du fauteuil de son professeur et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Mais il but seulement une gorgé de sa bière et ne dit rien. La tension était revenue, les empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il invitait son professeur à boire un verre. Mais il détesta ce silence pesant. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler car il savait que Kakashi avait repris son masque autoritaire de professeur et il ne pourrait plus discuter comme précédemment.

Mais bientôt, Naruto ne tint plus et voulu jouer le tout pour le tout. Alors que Kakashi s'apprêtait à boire une nouvelle gorger, il lui retint la main et se pencha vers lui; il déposa sur ses lèvres, un tendre mais rapide baiser qui ne fit qu'accentuer ses ardeurs plutôt que de les calmer.

Kakashi se laissa faire et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il eut une irrépressible envie de pleurer et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais le contact fut bref et lui laissa un goût amère. Son regard noir se planta dans les azurs brillants; Naruto déglutit difficilement, il avait l'impression d'être sondé. Et il fut soudain effrayé que Kakashi le rejette une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais le professeur se tendit et emprisonna doucement sa bouche et sa langue taquine vint effleurer ses lèvres tremblantes. Kakashi se demanda vaguement si les jeunes de 17 ans comme Naruto savaient embrasser; alors, la surprise passée, il laissa le blond guider leur baiser. La brusque manière dont il força le passage de sa bouche lui démontra son empressement; mais il y avait tant de passion, de volonté et de douceur dans ses gestes que Kakashi ne pouvait que lui pardonner son inexpérience.

Il glissa la main dans sa nuque, renversant sa tête, et prit le dessus. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent lentement, dansants entre leurs bouches humides. Les doigts de Naruto s'emmêlèrent à ses cheveux d'argents et inconsciemment, il monta sur les genoux de son professeur, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Kakashi attrapa ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore plus; la fièvre et la passion les dévoraient désormais et ils ne retenaient plus leurs soupires et gestes de désir. Pourtant, entre deux baisers, Kakashi souffla d'une voix rauque et tremblante:

"Ce n'est pas bien, Naruto..."

"Alors- hum- Arrêtez..."

"Non..."

Pour appuyer ses propos, il agrippa les fesses du blond qui gémit dans sa bouche. Même s'il avait voulu, Kakashi ne pouvait plus réfléchir convenablement: il avait le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'insensé mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ses mains vagabondaient entre la nuque et les reins de Naruto, et il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses soupires d'allégresses.

Puis Naruto se détacha de lui, brisant leur étreinte passionnée. A peine décollé de lui que le goût de ses lèvres lui manqua déjà, et il observa Kakashi se lécher frénétiquement les lèvres illustrant sa pensée. Le blond se retira de ses genoux et glissa à terre; il posa une main sur sa cuisse et plongea son regard dans celui de son mentor: il appréhendait sa réaction et craignait qu'il ne le stoppe, jugeant que s'était aller trop loin. Kakashi soupira et se rabattit au fond du fauteuil; il n'avait aucune volonté, aucune envie de l'arrêter. Il ne quitta pas des yeux un seul instant le jeune homme lorsque il lui défit sa braguette et descendit sur ses hanches son pantalon. Il était à la fois amusé et touché par le soudain sérieux et les gestes minutieux de Naruto, car Kakashi savait que s'il allait lentement, s'était pour lui laisser le temps de faire marche arrière.

L'adolescent se redressa entre ses jambes pour prendre plus de hauteur; sa main s'insinua alors dans son caleçon, rencontrant sa chair sensible et moite. Kakashi se raidit à se contact et se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre et le sortit lentement. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de son entre-jambe. Il observa le bout de langue rosé pointer d'entre ses lèvres et le caresser délicieusement. Puis, en contraste avec la légèreté de sa langue, sa bouche se referma sur lui, le confinant dans un étau de chaleur insupportable. Ses yeux se fermaient frénétiquement mais il voulait continuer de le voir, le contempler; il se força à les maintenir grands ouverts. Naruto avait lui, les paupières closes et ses longs cils clairs chatoyaient à la lumière, ses étranges marques se déformaient lorsque sa hampe frôlait l'intérieure de sa joue, et sa bouche espiègle devenait plus rouge, plus gonflée à chacun de ses passages. Il n'y avait rien qui n'était désirable chez Naruto; et il allait le dévorer en entier. Sa vue se troubla soudain et ses membres tremblèrent violemment; il agrippa les mèches blondes et se courba sur lui, tentant de restreindre la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillait.

"Raah- Naruto..."

Bien que rauque, sa voix se perdit en une faible plainte. Il se libéra soudain, se déversant dans la bouche du blond. Kakashi contempla, amusé, les joues gonflées de Naruto qui n'osait pas avaler. Il se dégagea et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, une main sur la bouche. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, rouge d'embarras.

"Désolé. J'trouve ça... un peu bizarre."

Kakashi rit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il le saisit alors par la taille et l'installa de nouveau sur ses genoux.

"Ce n'est pas grave: tu es encore jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates..."

"Eeeeh-"

Mais Kakashi le fit taire en léchant les traces opalines sur son menton et ses lèvres puis l'embrassa avidement. C'était maintenant à son tour de lui faire plaisir. Tout en s'épanchant dans leur baiser langoureux, il descendit d'un geste habile le pantalon du blond puis il se défit de lui pour venir dégager son tee-shirt. Kakashi apprécia la beauté de sa jeune peau légèrement mate ainsi que sa douceur et son parfum musqué; il ne put s'empêcher d'y glisser sa bouche pour la goûter. Son souffle chaud sur son épiderme le fit frissonner et Kakashi voulut tester les limites de son corps. Sa langue malicieuse sillonna ses côtes et remonta jusqu'à son buste où elle vint tourmenter un tendre bouton de chair. Ses mains se baladaient dans son dos, suivant le chemin sinueux de sa colonne jusqu'à son extrémité. Il insinua ses doigts dans son caleçon puis entre ses fesses, caressant son intimité; Naruto gémit entre deux baisers et il insista sur cette zone délicate. Il s'amusa à rentrer une phalange et voyant que le blond y réagissait merveilleusement bien, il enfonça son majeur; le blond se tendit spontanément, redressant ses reins pour le sentir plus profondément encore. Quand Kakashi retira son doigt, Naruto ressentit un vide et trembla en songeant au membre imposant de son professeur à cet endroit. Ce dernier porta sa main à son visage et lécha avidement ses doigts. Puis il les porta de nouveau à son intimité et rentra deux doigts progressivement; son anneau de chair était bien plus serré pour cette intrusion là et Naruto mit du temps à se détendre. Mais les mouvements de Kakashi devinrent bientôt insuffisant et le blond réclama plus.

A contre coeur, il dégagea le bras de Kakashi de son dos et se releva pour retirer son dernier vêtement. Puis il revint vers son professeur et sous ses yeux médusés, il guida son membre vers son intimité et avant que Kakashi ne l'en empêche, il s'empala sur lui avec un cri de douleur. Naruto se réfugia dans son cou et Kakashi lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter.

"Tu es un idiot..."

"Raah... Tais-toi !"

Il lui baisa la tempe puis, aussi précautionneusement qu'il put, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva; son corps ne semblait rien peser et il le manipula sans mal. Kakashi échangea leurs places: le blond se retrouva assis au fond du fauteuil, une jambe surélevée par l'accoudoir, et lui, debout. Il finit de se déshabiller sous le regard attentif de Naruto: pas une parcelle de son corps n'échappa à ses yeux perçants. Désormais nu, il s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil comme l'avait fait Naruto. Sa grande main tâta sa cuisse puis l'écarta largement, dévoilant son intimité rougie.

La douleur hantait encore sa chair. Mais la voluptueuse langue qui la cajola lui fit oublier son mal; une chaleur agréable se répandit et son anneau de chair sembla pulser, comme impatient d'être de nouveau comblé. Mais Kakashi patienta et continua ses doucereuses caresses pour le détendre au maximum. Naruto estima qu'il était assez préparé; il posa sa main sur l'omoplate de Kakashi et le repoussa.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu es empressé, toi, alors..."

Naruto glissa au sol et se tint à son niveau; il l'embrassa alors avec toute la passion qu'il lui vouait. Kakashi passa ses bras sur ses hanches et l'allongea sous lui; ses mains se baladaient de long en large sur son corps, faisant gémir et s'impatienter le blond. Puis Kakashi céda à ses désirs: il s'installa entre ses cuisses et frôla délibérément son intimité, lui déclenchant un brusque vertige. Et doucement, il le pénétra tout en le caressant. La douleur sembla passer assez vite, même si Naruto avait toujours l'impression d'être écartelé, et Kakashi entama de lents vas-et-viens. Naruto entoura sa taille de ses jambes, soulevant son bassin pour le sentir plus profondément. Kakashi accéléra alors; leurs soupires et gémissements se mêlant aux claquements de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Pour Kakashi, il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que les plaintes du blond se perdant dans son cou dans lesquelles il croyait parfois reconnaître le chuchotement de son nom. Ou encore ses mains qui tentaient de se raccrocher à son torse mais glissaient fébrilement comme dépourvues de force. D'un mouvement habile, il changea leur position: il écarta une des jambes du blond de sa taille pour le faire se tourner, légèrement de profil. Puis, il lui souleva les reins et s'enfouit brusquement en lui: il entendit enfin le blond crier à gorge déployée lorsqu'il heurta sa prostate. Les yeux de Naruto se voilèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour rechercher l'air qui lui manquait. Il continua de le pilonner plus fortement encore et dans un dernier cri, le blond se libéra. La jouissance le fit se serrer autour de lui et il fut bientôt trop étroit pour le membre gonfler de Kakashi; ce dernier accéléra prestement puis jouit, avant d'être repoussé hors de son intimité.

Kakashi s'affala au côté du blond, exténué. Il sentit Naruto se coller contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour répondre à son étreinte. Une langue vint caresser sa mâchoire et des lèvres embrasser tendrement son menton puis sa bouche. Il fit un effort pour soulever ses paupières lourdes de sommeil; Naruto l'observait, souriant bêtement. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa joue et ses lèvres, subissant les baisers du blond à leur passage. Kakashi se tendit et l'embrassa à son tour sur le front. Puis il se laissa bercer par sa respiration; il crut entendre, avant de sombrer dans une profonde torpeur, la voix de Naruto murmurer tout contre son oreille.

"Je t'adore."

* * *

"Uzumaki, tu peux attendre s'il te plaît..."

Naruto se retourna alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la salle de classe; il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Kakashi aussi froide et mesurée. Il regarda ses camarades sortir les uns après les autres; Sasuke sortit en dernier non sans un regard désapprobateur envers leur professeur. Kakashi sourit en observant cette attitude protectrice envers le blond.

"Je te le rends dans cinq minutes, Sasuke."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil hautain, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par le sort du blond et s'éclipsa prestement. Kakashi referma derrière lui puis alla se rasseoir à son bureau. Naruto le rejoignit, s'accoudant nonchalamment sur la table.

"Il est pas un peu collant Sasuke ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien... Il serait pas un peu _amoureux_ de toi ?"

"Eh ! Vous êtes jaloux, ma parole !"

"Pff... N'importe quoi !"

"Si vous l'êtes !"

"Ok ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire..."

"Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?"

Kakashi sourit en entendant le brusque changement de personne; il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer qu'un élève le tutoie pourtant il ne supportait pas non plus que Naruto le vouvoie. Il haussa les épaules comme seule réponse à sa question, il n'avait pas trop réfléchit: il avait juste eu envie de le voir en tête à tête.

"Pour confirmer notre rendez-vous de ce soir, je suppose ?"

"Voilà, c'est ça !"

Ils rirent en choeur. Puis Naruto se pencha, déposant un baiser sur son masque: il devina ses lèvres entrouvertes de surprise sous le tissu.

"Bon ! J'y vais ! Ou Sasuke va vraiment finir par se douter de quelques choses !"

Kakashi regarda le blond disparaître derrière la porte et voulut qu'il fusse déjà le soir. Puis ses pensées retournèrent vers le jeune Uchiwa et son visage mauvais lorsqu'il avait retenu Naruto. Il eut un rictus sadique et satisfait mais invisible sous son masque.

"Finalement, c'est peut-être toi le plus jaloux de nous deux..."

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que tu es satisfaite, Zoa..._

_Couple sympathique mais je peux quand même pas m'empêcher de rajouter le grain de sel Sasuke..._


End file.
